Pain
by r0manticr0se
Summary: hermione loses her twinyes i know she doesn't have a twin but i invented one she is suffring un belivable pain, harry and ron try to help her but can't i wonder who will help her
1. Chapter 1

Pain Prologue

"The doctors did all thy could, I'm sorry sorry honey ……… but he's gone" her father said as tears slid down his face , he moved to take her in his arms, but she backed away and ran through the back door and went to the shore of the lake, she fell to her knees, her father's words echoing in her head "he's gone", she put her hands to her ears as if to stop the word from going to her brain.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" **she screamed', refusing the fact that he's gone, as she remembered the times she spent with him on this very shore .

**Flashback**

_"Mya, I love you so much, you are the best sister anyone could ever have" said josh, a boy with curly brown hair and deep blue eyes ._

_A tear slid down her face as another memory flooded her brain._

_"Its always gonna be me and you Mya, against the whole world " josh said holding her in his arms._

**End Flashback**

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to feel his strong arms around her once more and trying to comprehend the fact that he will never hold her again.

"**WHYYYYYYYY?" **she looked at the sky, her tears streaming down her face he was her twin, her other half, taken from this world like this, taken from her arms too early, she never even had a chance to say goodbye . his voice echoed in her head once again, like a ghost whispering in her ear.

"Me and you Mya against the world"

She sobbed holding herself and rocking back and forth tears sliding down her face and landing on the sand that witnessed so much of memories of her and her other half, the rest of her heart, her soul.

She looked at the necklace he had gotten her for their fifteenth birthday , it was a silver chain with a heart shaped locket; inside was a magical picture of them, on this very lake he would hold her and twirl her around and she would plant a picture on his cheek,and they would laugh.

Hermione looked at the picture of her brother, his eyes were sparkling like they always did, her eyes that had finally dried, watered at the thought that those brilliant blue eyes will never sparkle again, they are doomed to close for eternity never to see light again and never to be seen.

She wanted to scream, to scream how this was unfair how she lives and he dies, he was so young . she wondered to the tree, where he had engraved their names with a knife, they were fourteen , he was telling her that he had resived his first kiss by Sara Adams, and that she was officially his first girlfriend, she started teasing him that he had found a new best friend and that he would forget about her, suddenly his face got so serious and said:

"she mightbe my girlfriend, but you are my sister, you are my half, remember that I will always be your brother first no matter how many women enter my life, you will always be number one."

She traced the carvings he had made with the knife he stole from the kitchen.

**J & H**

BROTHER & SISTER 4EVER

She broke down again, she didn't bother wipe her tears because she knew they would be replaced by new ones, she tried to hold on to the tree but it slipped through her fingers, she landed on her knees once more and sobbed, sobbed her heart out, she ran to the lake, threw her arms to the sky and repeated her question, which she knew will for ever be unanswered.

**"WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat up in bed, she hadn't slept in three days, and she couldn't sleep now, every time she closed her eyes, memories of _him_ flashed through her head, torturing her, she regarded her face in the mirror, she was deathly pale, and had blue bags under her eyes, she was getting thinner, since all she had eaten the last three days was a cup of tea, although her stomach was protesting to this treatment, Hermione simply could not get her self to eat, why would she eat, half of her was gone, so what was wrong with killing the other half, she would finally be with him again, and the pain, the pain would stop.

She was going to visit his grave today, she hadn't been at the funereal because her parents hadn't mentioned it until she got back from school and enquired where her brother was, they had then told her the truth.

That he was dead.

Dead the word was so small, only four letters, that completely ruined her life as she now has no brother, and she would never ever forgive her parents, for hiding the truth from her, just to think, for two month she had been happy, going about her exams like nothing was wrong while her brother, her half had been six feet under. The thought brought fresh tears to the already red and worn out eyes.

She got up and dressed in the first thing she saw, she put her hair in a bun, and went downstairs, as usual, she ignored her parents' calls and pleas like they weren't even there, she headed out for the lake and sat at the tree, now crying silently, she suddenly got up, she needed a walk.

As she walked down the street, people who knew her gave her sympathetic looks, and people who didn't gave the girl strange looks, she was walking, while holding her heart shaped locket in her hand, she had tears in her eyes, that were racing down her face, but she didn't care about anything, she just wanted to see him, she finally reached her destination, her feet crunched the grass beneath her while she headed for his grave, the place where he lies, she finally reached it, she fell on her knees as she read the words over and over again.

**Here lies Joshua Adrian Granger**

**Devoted son and loving brother**

**1990-2007**

She read the words again and again but they were so PLAIN, they didn't say how special the person lying beneath this tombstone was.

"I never got to say goodbye, oh god josh, why did you leave me, I want to be with you, don't leave me here all alone" she cried against the tombstone.

That's when she decided, she was going to be with him, it will only take a razor, and she would be with him, she headed home with new hope, she would be with, him, she almost floated home, she went into the bathroom, and smiled while she fingered the razor one last thing and she will be with him.

She took a bit of parchment and a quill. And wrote hastily, a smile gracing her features. She stuck her note to the mirror, and took the razor and slit her wrist, a pain shot through her arm, but she ignored it, she faintly registered someone banging on the door, but she ignored it.

"I will finally be with you" she whispered to thin air, as her eyes fluttered close a smile was on her lips.

Outside the door, a boy was banging on the door; his blue eyes were evidently worried.

"HERMIONE!! OPEN UP, I AM NOT DEAD, HERMIONE, HERMIONE" he banged on the door, but no answer came, he finally broke it down, and the sight in front of him, made his mother scream.

There lying in a puddle of her own blood, was his sister, he glanced at the note she left.

_I will finally be with him, burry me beside him_

_ Hermione _

So what do you guys think, should I continue?

Please review!!

Summer


	3. NOTE ALL

10-MAY-2010

HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK, AND READY TO WRITE AGAIN, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF MY FICS, BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO FINISH THEM ALL AT THE SAME TIME, SO I'LL START WITH THE ZABINI AND DRACO MALFOY'S WIFE, THEN WORK MY WAY DOWN UNTIL I REACH THE LEAST POPULAR FICS, I ALSO HAVE A NEW FIC COMING UP, I HAVE BEEN WRITING IT AND HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS, BUT I WON'T POST IT UNTIL ITS FINISHED , SO THERE WILL BE NO MORE DELAYS IN THE UPDATING, I WILL ALSO BE REVISING THE STORIES THAT I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN, AND BUTCHERED THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE IN "HIS" IS ALREADY REVISED, SINCE IT WAS THE WORST, THE OTHERS WILL BE REVISED AFTER THEY ARE COMPLETED, I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'M BACK NOW, I AM IN MEDICAL SCHOOL, AND CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF MY EXAMINATIONS, HOWEVER I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FINISH THE FICS ASAP, AND START POSTING THE NEW ONE, ITS AN AU, SPIN OFF THE FOURTH BOOK, AND HARRY CENTRIC, THE FIRST I HAVE WRITTEN, BUT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT!

LOVE YOU LOTS

SUMMER


End file.
